


The Fellowship of the Circle Jerk

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [16]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tattoos aren't the only secret within the Fellowship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fellowship of the Circle Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #16.

Their circle jerks, not the elvish tattoos, were the best-kept secret of the Fellowship.

It started one night after a serious round of drinking. Orli liked to claim it was his idea, but the origin always depended on the story-teller. Ian, the voice of wisdom, insisted it was a sub-conscious group effort, which was probably closer to the truth.

Regardless of the origin, the one who took the longest always had to blow the others after. At least once, they all blew each other.

John always came in last, which was probably why he chose to forgo the tell-tale tattoo.


End file.
